blackbulletfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 1
Promoter, Initiator is the 1st chapter of Kanzaki Shiden and Morinohon's Black Bullet. Civil Security protects civilization from the deadly Gastrea, parasites that have surpassed mankind and now stand on top of the food chain. Currently, 10 years after, a young Promoter and his Initiator: Rentaro and Enju, defend an area in Tokyo that was invaded by a Gastrea. Summary In the year 2021, mankind faces large creatures in a battlefield, when suddenly a soldier calls out to his commander to warn him of the monster standing behind him. The commander rapidly turns around and eyes the strange creature known as Gastrea, a mysterious virus that enters the human body via body fluids; altering their DNA and body structure. Currently, Gastrea stands at the top of the food chain in the year 2031. A man talks to a young teen about his affiliation to Civil Security Corporation, doubting his words as he judges him by appearance alone. Scratching his head, the teen states otherwise, only to be asked to reveal his license, which he promptly does. Proving his claim, the teen, whose name is Rentaro Satomi, is handed his license back by the man. Tadashima, the older man, walks Rentaro to the building where the incident happened, informing him of the "blood leak" taking place on the second floor. Tadashima, who affirms that it is Gastrea, finally takes Rentaro inside and thanks him for allowing the entrance. As they walk inside the building, Rentaro is asked about his Initiator's whereabouts, leading him to shudder and recall the events before arriving to the scene whilst talking to his boss. Seconds later, the two reach an area where Tadashima's men are located; guarding a door, and are abruptly informed of two men that went inside the room and soon after were nowhere to be found. Tadashima, visibly angry, confronts his soldier about their actions and lack of patience. Nonetheless, Rentaro tells them to step aside and let him enter the room. Grabbing his gun, Rentaro enters the room and bares witness to a messy space with blood scattered about on the floor, as well as two men crushed into a wall with a man wearing a mask standing in front of them. The two quickly converse about their objectives: the masked man reveals that he is the one who killed the two men behind him, angering Rentaro who rapidly attacks him with his palm. However, the masked man counterattacks with the same tactic, and follows up with a stronger blow in his stomach and a quick kick in the face. Before continuing their battle, the masked man receives a call, picking up the phone and telling the person on the other line that he will meet them outside. The soldiers enter the room and scream out that they will get revenge for their comrades, only to be shot by the masked man. Furious, Rentaro increases his speed and attacks once again, landing several hits. However, his attacks prove futile as the man simply kicks him, congratulates him and, after asking for the teen's name, leaves through the window stating that no one will stop him. After the guards enter the room to check on things, Rentaro is brought out of his train of thought by Tadashima. He returns to the current situation and, alongside the others, looks for the source of the infection. Coming out short, the two question the victims and the Gastrea's location. Noticing a nearby photo, Rentaro asks Tadashima if the man lived alone, to which he responds affirmatively; Sumiaki Okajima, a divorced man. The two then begin to draw their hypotheses and reach to the conclusion that the source and the infected are out in the open. Rentaro tells Tadashima to order his men to evacuate the civilians. Further; he also explains that if the infection spreads, Tadashima will be facing a demotion. Contacting his men, Tadashima is told that they were not able to find anything. Quickly enough, however, they catch sight of a Stage I Spider Type. Before he can enter battle mode, Rentaro hears a bullet being shot, which only angers the Gastrea when it makes contact. Saving Tadashima and informing him of the type of Gastrea they are facing, Rentaro states that normal guns will not have any effect. He tells him to leave it in his hands as he grabs his own gun and begins to shoot the spider-type Gastrea, having effect. Rentaro soon runs out of bullets and moves forward to inspect the Gastrea, noting as the backside retains no injuries. The Gastrea gets up and attempts to attack Rentaro. However, a young girl approaches and kicks the spider-type in the eye, sending it back. The girl informs Rentaro that she couldn't bare to watch, and explains to Tadashima that she is Rentaro's Initiator, Enju Aihara. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Great Gastrea War (Flashback) *Cleansing the Tokyo Area (Started) *Rentaro Satomi vs. Kagetane Hiruko (Started and Concluded) *Rentaro Satomi, Enju Aihara & Tadashima vs. Sumiaki Okajima (Started and Concluded) Weapons and Abilities used Abilities used * * ** ** *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Reflexes *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility Weapons used * * *Guns Items used *Phone *Black Bullet (ブラック・ブレット Burakku Buretto) * * Navigation